A PRIMERA VISTA(FIC NAVIDEÑO 2018)
by Priscila Andrew
Summary: Henry White casado con Clarisse Douglas herederos de una gran fortuna tendrán dos hijos Candy y Henry Jr… El reloj no se detiene y la vida continúa…
1. Chapter 1

_**El nombre de los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenece. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento**_ _._

 ** _Henry White casado con Clarisse Douglas herederos de una gran fortuna tendrán dos hijos Candy y Henry Jr… El reloj no se detiene y la vida continúa…_**

 _ **A PRIMERA VISTA**_

 _ **CAPITULO 1**_

 _ **5 de mayo**_

Henry White magnate hotelero dueño de la cadena de hoteles Paradise White de 48 años viudo, estaba en su estancia favorita de toda la residencia, que contrastaba del diseño pero no por eso menos elegante, la residencia diseño minimalista de tres niveles ocho habitaciones todo se había hecho al gusto exquisito de su esposa había contratado al mejor arquitecto del país, su amada esposa había pedido que el recibidor fuera diseñado y decorado que al momento de abrir la puerta para entrar a su residencia se sintiera esa calor familiar, no una estancia fría, ella quería sentir ese ambiente para cuando llegaron los hijos, y la estancia especial era espaciosa diseñada tipo cabaña con una chimenea las paredes estaban cubiertas por troncos de madera, dando ese estilo que ellos adoraban rustico, fotografías familiares de todos sus viajes, había un escritorio, un librero con su colección de libros, los dos disfrutaban leer, su esposa disfrutaba del sonido de la fuente, era una réplica exacta de una cascada de la que se había enamorado en uno de sus tantos viajes, le daba ese toco especial, escuchar caer el agua cerraba los ojos y se transportaba a esos lugares, tantos que su memoria los tenía guardados, se imaginaba acostada en el pasto con su esposo leyendo en voz alta, ahí podían pasar horas encerrarse en su pequeña cabaña a prueba de ruidos, así la habían pedido… Era su lugar favorito, pasaban meses y no podían escaparse para nuevas aventuras, la cabaña de la residencia era su escape.

Los dos eran aventureros disfrutaban salir de viaje perderse del ruido de la ciudad eso amaba de su esposa a pesar de ser la hija de unos los banqueros más importantes de América, cuando se perdían del bullicio que tienes que aguantar porque tu deber así lo implica, disfrutaba verla correr por el campo amaba subir a un árbol él tuvo que aprender, la cadena de hoteles también contaban con cabañas alrededor del mundo, para los jóvenes esposos y sus aventuras no paraban tenían donde llegar, donde los sonidos de la naturaleza hacían el ambiente romántico, pero no siempre… Recuerda cuando irrumpió un mono araña en la habitación e hizo destrozos la risa de su esposa viendo a él queriendo atrapar al mono, la recuerda como si fuera ayer, dos lágrimas resbalaron.

—Clarisse otro año más sin ti… te extraño tanto, pensé que los perdería a los tres, me hubiera vuelto loco, pero nuestra pequeña guerrera que es igual a ti de aventurera, se aferró a vivir y por ella tuve que luchar también para no dejarme caer, nuestra pequeña de 6 años paso prácticamente siete meses en el hospital, fue doloroso para mi verla entubada, sus bracitos morados por las jeringas en su piel tan blanca resaltaba más ese color, cuanto sufrió nuestra pequeña y por ella estoy de pie, tus padres perdieron a su única hija, ellos estuvieron conmigo y nuestra pequeña, mi hermana Margaret estuvo hospitalizada tres días sufrió una crisis de nervios, mis padres entre el dolor de perder parte de la familia y a su nieto, sabes que papá siempre se lo llevaba de viaje, decía que se había metido tanto en el trabajo que nos disfrutó poco a Margaret y a mí, para cuando se dio cuenta ya éramos unos adolescentes, también tuvieron que sacar fuerzas, de lo contrario nos derrumbaríamos todos… Nos turnábamos tu madre quería quedarse en el hospital pero los doctores recomendaron que por su salud era preferible ir a descansar a casa, nuestra pequeña era lo que les quedaba de ti. Por gastos y traer a los mejores cirujanos no paramos, por sacar adelante a esa pequeña que se aferró a vivir. De eso hace ya 14 años cariño.

Henry de 18 años y Clarisse de 17 años se conocieron en una gala para recaudar fondos para el Tifón que había azotado Japón, su noviazgo duro cuatro años. Henry no quería esperar más para hacerla su esposa, había concluido sus estudios en economía y negocios a los 22 años. Heredero de una cadena de hoteles, él y su hermana dos años menor que él. Así que le pidió ayuda a su menor hermana para comprar el anillo de compromiso juntos fueron a escoger esa argolla que lo uniría por siempre al amor de su vida, sus padres no deseaban que se casara tan chico tal vez… No vivir, conocer otras chicas, el matrimonio fuera un fracaso por ser tan jóvenes ambos, pero cuatro años de noviazgo fueron suficientes para conocerse bien, eran muy afines aventureros los dos, con esa alma libre, viajaron juntos en sus vacaciones de escuela, cuando se podía en compañía de su hermana, cuando no iban a esquiar a un lugar de Europa se adentraban a la madre selva, Clarisse y su hermana Margaret eran inseparables, cuando se enteraron sus padres Clarisse y Margaret habían viajado en el avión privado de la familia a Milán, Italia al desfile de moda primavera-verano, estaban en primera plana en el periódico.

—Recuerdo esa nota "Herederas de América disfrutando la pasarela en Milán", las dos sonrientes en esa imagen y que no se diga se trajeron guardarropa completo, esos viajes cariño dejaba que los disfrutaras con Margaret, porque el que me esté escuchando que acompañar a su pareja de compras es una locura. Nuestra pequeña Candy es más sencilla, saco tu elegancia y tus pecas. Después de que fue dada de alta del hospital le hicimos una fiesta, tome la decisión de no meterla a la escuela ni contratar maestros privados, después del accidente y ver inmóvil a nuestra hija no quería verla encerrada de nuevo, después de pasar navidad en familia, abrir regalos, nos fuimos un año de viaje con nana Pony, tus padres en cuanto podían nos alcanzaban y se regresaban no podíamos descuidar los negocios, aquí debo agradecer a nuestras familias por permitirme un año sabático después de lo que pasamos, odio tanto esa fecha, 5 de mayo.

 _ **Flash back**_

En las oficinas de uno de los hoteles Paradise White, entraba una llamada… Estaban en una reunión mensual, la secretaria había recibido la llamada, en la juntas estaba prohibido entrar con celular, al entrar la secretaria con el rostro pálido Henry se puso alerta intuyo que algo grave pasaba, Matilde estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Señor Henry su esposa y sus hijos tuvieron un accidente rumbo al colegio. El tiempo se detuvo para Henry, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de su esposa con sus hijos como cámara fotográfica.

—¿¡Que estás diciendo Matilde!?

—Acabo de recibir la llamada de su padre un autobús se quedó sin frenos arrollo a varios autos.

—Dile a Jimmy que prepare el auto, se suspende la junta señores

—Henry si en algo te podemos ayudar cuenta con nosotros

—Gracias Armando

Jimmy iba rumbo al hangar privado, rogaba para que todos estuvieran bien y más por esa pequeña niña de ojos verdes que el apreciaba mucho. Henry iba haciendo llamadas los teléfonos sonaban ocupados y eso lo estaba llevando al borde de gritar lo más alto que pudiera para sacar el dolor y la angustia que sentía en ese momento.

—Llegamos señor

—Gracias Jimmy. El jet privado se prepara para recibir indicaciones de despegue, esos minutos le parecieron horas a Henry, se decía a si mismo tengo que controlarme ellos me necesitan.

Lo que no sabía era que ese fatídico día 5 de mayo siendo las 7:35 AM quedo marcado en la pantalla del automóvil, había muerto su hijo de cinco años Henry Jr. y su esposa Clarisse junto con el chofer. La ambulancia llevaba a urgencias a la pequeña Candy grave, con un golpe en la cabeza, fractura en ambas piernas, un golpe en el costado izquierdo, le salía un hilo de sangre por la boca tuvieron que usar las famosas mandíbulas de la vida para cortar el automóvil para poder rescatarla, los rescatistas batallaron para cortar el automóvil.

El jet privado de la familia White despegaba rumbo al aeropuerto O´Hare de Chicago, ya esperaba un automóvil a Henry para llevarlo rumbo al hospital su madre estaba en el hospital, su hermana tuvieron que internarla al recibir la noticia del fallecimiento de su cuñada y sobrino. Su padre y sus suegros estaban en la espera de que los cuerpos de su esposa e hijo fueran levantados del lugar del accidente. Candy entraba a cirugía, una de tantas por las que debía pasar su pequeña de 6 años de edad.

—¡Madre!

—¡Henry, hijo! Tenemos que ser fuertes

—¿cómo se encuentran? ¿Dónde está mi padre?

—Henry tranquilízate, Candy está en cirugía, hijo me duele darte esta noticia hubiera dado mi vida en lugar de la de ellos

—¿¡qué dices madre!?

—Clarisse, Junior y el chófer perecieron en el accidente.

—¡Queeeee!. —Henry cayó de rodillas en el piso gritando

—Nooo, madre dime que no es verdad mi Clarisse y mi hijo nooo estoy viviendo una pesadilla. —Su madre se hinco y abrazo a su hijo detrás de ellos estaba una enferma y un doctor para suministrarle un calmante.

—Lo lamento tanto hijo, tu padre y tus suegros están haciendo los trámites

—Matare a ese desgraciado que mato a mi Clarisse, madre sin ella… Mi vida no tiene sentido ella es mi todo, mi mundo, ¿por queeé?.

—Hijo el que causo el accidente también pereció, el autobús se incendió

—Entonces ellos…

—No hijo el fuego no los alcanzo, nuestra pequeña traviesa está grave

—¡Candy! Nooo señor no me la quites es todo lo que me queda de mi amada Clarisse. —Gritaba Henry, que no pudieron callarlo.

—Señor Henry debemos suminístrarle un calmante, sentimos mucho por lo que está pasando conocíamos a su esposa.

—No, no quiero dormir doctor mi pequeña me necesita, cuanto lleva en cirugía.

—Una hora y media señor, su situación es grave tiene varias fracturas. La cirugía podría tardar más tiempo, vienen dos cirujanos más en camino solicitados por su familia.

—Candy mi pequeña, lucha por tu vida. Madre quiero ir con mi esposa y mi hijo

—Si hijo yo me quedare con Candy, Margaret está internada

—¿Ella iba también en el automóvil?

—No hijo, sufrió una crisis al saber el fallecimiento de Clarisse y Junior, en su estado fue mejor internarla.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Continuará…

 _ **El recuerdo, como una vela, brilla más en navidad.**_

 _ **Charles Dickens**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 UN VIAJE**

—Aquí estoy mi vida el mes de mayo me pone nostálgico, solo en este lugar me siento tranquilo, puedo platicar e imagino que estás aquí escuchando mi lectura.

Henry recordaba cuando fue por Candy al colegio, estaba por ingresar a la universidad a pesar de que perdió prácticamente dos años de escuela, al ser una niña inteligente avanzo un año por lo que sus estudios no se vieron afectados.

 _ **Flash back**_

—¡Papá!

—¡Hola, cariño!

—¡Viniste por mí, que alegría!

—Voy llegando del aeropuerto, así que vine por mi princesa.

Henry al entrar al auto le da el manual de preparación SAT para entrar a la universidad.

—La señorita de la librería dice que es el más reciente

—Gracias papá, sabes que voy a estudiar lo mismo que tú y tía Margaret y en el transcurso algo de finanzas, al ser la heredera de una cadena de hoteles y bancos debo estar preparada. Mi primo Nicholas dijo que todavía no se decide.

—Hija no te estas exigiendo mucho

—No papá, me gusta estudiar estar preparada en vacaciones voy al banco de mis abuelos, en las siguientes veo lo de los hoteles.

—¿Y qué, dices como anda ese corazón?,

—Igual papá sin novedad

—Ja, ja, ja, todavía no huelo a suegro

—No, puedes estar tranquilo, bueno pretendientes no me faltan pero no ha llegado ese chico que me haga sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Henry no quería reconocerlo pero en su interior sentía celos, pero sabía que ese día llegaría y tendría que entregar a su hija en el altar, pedía a Dios tener salud para ver a su hija y sus nietos, después por lo que paso su pequeña quería verla feliz, no le quedaron secuelas del accidente salvo unas pequeñas cicatrices que se han ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo.

—Pero estas vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad quiero irme de viaje a África.

—¡África!

—Si papá cuando fuimos me quede maravillada de la naturaleza y los animales en su hábitat natural, es hermoso verlos libres, por eso no me gustó ir nunca al zoológico cuando era pequeña.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Si papá. Candy se le arroja al cuello a su padre y lo llena de besos.

—Bueno no sé diga más. Por situaciones de trabajo Henry no pudo acompañar a su hija.

—Y en ese viaje mi querida Clarisse fue que nuestra pequeña encontró al amor de su vida.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Candy se preparaba para su viaje a África, su tía Margaret que la quería como una hija ya que ella tiene dos hijos Nicholas de 17 y Nathan de 16, ella estaba casada con el magnate naviero Nicholas Cooper.

—Hija me preocupa que te vayas sola,

—No me voy sola tía, van tres de seguridad conmigo que nos haremos pasar por amigos.

—De todas maneras no me quedo tranquila, tus abuelos te alcanzaran después

—Y los estaré esperando con gusto, hay que contratar una enfermera no se les olvide.

—¡Lista hija!,

—Si, papá

—Bueno despídete de tus tíos y primos.

—Nana Pony voy a extrañar tus comidas, me voy tranquila si te quedas con mi padre, la vez pasada que nos fuimos de viaje lo encontramos bajo de peso.

—Vete tranquila mi niña, que de regreso lo encontrarás regordete. —Todos rieron al mismo tiempo.

En el hangar privado Candy se despedía de su padre. Henry dándole instrucciones al equipo de seguridad. Lo que no sabía Candy es que su padre ya había mandado un equipo de seguridad de avanzada, sabía que a su hija no le gustaba andar con mucha seguridad, tres fue lo que acordaron o no había viaje.

En África un rubio ojos azules como el cielo de la mañana de 27 años tenía una semana de haber llegado, había estudiado medicina, derecho, economía y finanzas, su altruismo lo llevaba cada que su tiempo lo permitía a su amada África, seguía soltero asediado por las chicas londinenses, se le relacionaba con varias damas de alta sociedad, cosa que a él le molestaba solo quedo en rumores nunca se le vio en una fotografía comprometedora. Lo cierto es que no había encontrado a su media naranja, esa persona que lo completara con la que pudiera disfrutar sus pasatiempos, las señoritas de sociedad que había conocido preferían la moda, estar en lugares cómodos donde no se maltrataran sus ropas y accesorios de diseñador.

Las navidades las pasaba con su familia en Escocia, era uno de los herederos del banco Escocés, su hermana Ross haciéndola de cupido en las reuniones familiares hecho que lo molestaba bastante, sus padres estaban preocupados por el, con 27 años y sin novia aparente, ellos ya querían ver a sus nietos.

—William que bueno tenerte de vuelta. —Dijo Lewa una doctora de 30 años desde que vio a William Albert Andrew, se enamoró a primera vista. Lewa era de piel bronceada, cabello negro lacio, era una mujer guapa su belleza contrastaba con los rayos de sol.

En un principio Albert se sintió atraído por ella, la primera vez que visito África a sus 25 años tuvieron una relación fugaz. Él nunca llegó a enamorarse de Lewa, para no lastimarla decidió cortar la relación y quedar como amigos. Lewa no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón lo amaba de eso no tenía duda o sería capricho. Tener de vuelta a William más maduro, cuerpo tonificado y esos ojos azules de los que se había enamorado, era ahora o nunca llevar a cabo su plan y llevarlo a su cama.

—Lewa, me da gusto verte, te hacía en Australia. —Eso fue un golpe bajo para Lewa, acaso el regreso porque pensaba que ella no estaría.

—Siempre no me fui William, me enferme estuve en cama un mes y decide quedarme

—Lo siento no sabía que la habías pasado mal.

—Está por llegar la señorita White, ella nos trae la farmacia completa, los aldeanos la quieren mucho

—Es ella la que ha estado mandando suministros, Lewa

—Si William, la típica niña rica. —Ese comentario no pasó desapercibido por Albert, al parecer no le caía bien a Lewa.

Aterrizaba el jet de los White, tres camionetas esperaban a Candy para llevarla a la clínica.

—Señorita Candy, bienvenida

—Dakarai los he extrañado a todos. —respondió Candy dándole un beso en la mejilla al viejo Dakarai un señor de 55 años bonachón, quería mucho a Candy, por su sencillez y el gran corazón que tenía.

—Nos vamos que muero por darme un baño en la cascada, platícame Dakarai como esta todo por la clínica, los suministros llegan a tiempo.

—Si señorita Candy estamos muy agradecidos con usted y su familia, nadie ha enfermado de gravedad gracias a usted, ya conocerá a la doctora Lewa y al doctor Andrew.

—Hace ya cinco años que no pisaba este hermoso lugar, estoy por entrar a la universidad, me será imposible venir a verlos, pero seguirán contando con toda mi ayuda y cualquier cosa me la hace saber, hemos controlado las infecciones estomacales, con la cuadrilla de doctores y enfermas que mande, les hizo saber cómo desinfectar los alimentos y prepararlos. Ese fue el reporte que me llegó

—Y así fue señorita la espera un recibimiento ya lo vera, los niños solo han visto su fotografía y la llaman "Delu que significa la única niña"

—Es hermoso Dakarai, la fotografía que deje tenía catorce años, me gusta Delu.

Los aldeanos al ver la polvareda y las camionetas, empezaron a gritar Delu, Delu y a formar una valla agarrados de las manos. Lewa al escuchar el griterío dijo con fastidio.

—¡Llegó la niña rica!

—Al parecer no te cae bien

—No la conozco pero he visto la fotografía que tienen en la oficina es una mocosa.

Albert salió del consultorio en el momento en que Candy iba bajando de la camioneta, y movió su melena, la sonrisa que le dedico a los aldeanos lo dejo sin aliento, sus rizos dorados se movían al son del aire, esos destellos dorados y sus ojos verdes, lo dejaron paralizado desapareció todo a su alrededor no escuchaba nada solo la veía a ella. Lewa le estaba hablando pero él no contestaba.

Los niños formaron un círculo con ella y empezaron una danza que Candy se sabía muy bien, Albert no apartaba la vista de ella estaba hipnotizado era la criatura más exótica que había visto, su cabellera rubia le daba ese toque entre sensual y salvaje. La alegría de los niños gritando Delu Delu, eso saco de su encantamiento a Albert.

—William te estoy hablando desde hace rato

—Perdón no te escuche, con la alegría de los niños y…

—Vaya recibieron mejor a esa mocosa que a mi

—¡Bienvenida! Señorita Candy, tanto tiempo sin verla está más hermosa, —dijo Nasha poniéndole un collar de flores. Nasha es esposa de Dakarai

—Oh, Nasha muchas gracias, no me esperaba este recibimiento tan emotivo, los niños que deje de ver hace cinco años son todos unos adolescentes

—Si Señorita, gracias a su ayuda todos estamos muy bien en la aldea. Vamos a comer los niños también cooperaron al saber que venía, todos se pusieron a trabajar.

—Dakarai ve por los doctores para que nos acompañen en el festejo, si cariño.

—Doctor Andrew y doctora Lewa acompáñenos al festejo, hacía cinco años que no veíamos a la señorita Candy

—¡Candy! Dulce nombre. —Dijo Albert

—Por supuesto. —Contesto Lewa, agarrándose del brazo de Albert, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por él, en un solo movimiento él se zafó de su agarre.

—No te confundas Lewa, tenemos una amistad solamente.

Los planes de Lewa no estaban saliendo bien como lo tenía planeado, para ella no pasó desapercibido que Albert había quedado hechizado por esa mocosa. Y al tomarlo del brazo iba a dar apariencia que había algo entre ellos.

Continuará…

 _ **"Honraré la navidad en mi corazón y procurare honrarla durante todo el año"**_

 _ **Charles Dickens**_

 _ **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 LA CASCADA**

Albert y Lewa se acercaban a la mesa, cuando se acercó Nasha para presentar a Candy la quería como una hija.

—Doctor Andrew, doctora Lewa, por aquí por favor les presentare a la señorita Candy como pueden ver es muy querida por los aldeanos.

—Sí, se nota que es muy apreciada Nasha

—Oh, sí doctor Andrew además de ser una señorita encantadora, recuerdo cuando vino por primera vez con su padre tenía unos ocho años, después vino a los catorce años, es la fotografía que está en la oficina y ahora de 19 años nos visita siempre viene con amigos. Señorita Candy

—Dime Nasha

—Le presento a los doctores de la clínica la doctora Lewa está de base y el doctor Andrew nos visita de Londres.

Candy extiende la mano para saludar a Lewa, pero ella la deja con la mano en el aire. Eso molesto a Candy e intuyo que la doctora sería un problema. Albert reaccionó de inmediato y tomo la mano de Candy dándole un beso en el dorso. Hecho que no esperaba Candy, creía que ese gesto de besar la mano había pasado de moda. Lo que si sintió fue la corriente eléctrica que el roce de los labios de Albert provocó en su cuerpo. Albert también sintió esa descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo eso no lo había sentido con ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido.

Los dos se quedaron mirando y los demás dejaron de existir, azul con verde quedaron hechizados. Una tos los hizo saber que no estaban solos, ambos se sonrojaron. Emily del equipo de seguridad era la que había tosido para romper el encantamiento de ese par de rubios. Emily siendo mujer también se preguntaba de donde había salido ese Dios griego y que pretensiones tendría con su jefa. Para nadie paso desapercibido que ese par terminarían juntos.

—Doctor Andrew les presento a mis amigos Emily, Edward y Vincent. —Albert conocedor del mundo sabía perfectamente que ese era un equipo de seguridad.

—¡Mucho gusto! Señores, señorita.

El equipo de Candy ignoro a la doctora, y no la iban a perder de vista después de la grosería que le hizo a Candy dejarla con la mano extendida. Ellos que conocían a Candy sabían que era una señorita diferente a las de su clase social.

—Pasemos a la mesa a disfrutar del exquisito menú variado que eligieron unas mamás y los niños fueron encargados del postre. —Dijo Nasha.

Albert no perdió el tiempo y tomo por la cintura a Candy para sentarla junto a él. Su equipo de seguridad solo sonrió por el gesto protector del rubio. La que echaba rabietas era Lewa.

—Se ve todo delicioso

—Candy y falta el postre pastel de chocolate.— Dijo Chayna de catorce años, hija de Nasha y Dakarai, sobándose la panza. Todos rieron. Albert susurro así que pastel de chocolate, poniendo roja a Candy.

—También es mi favorito, dijo Albert, haciendo un guiño a Candy

Después del delicioso banquete, empezaron a descargar las camionetas con los suministros para la clínica, Candy llevaba golosinas para todos los niños. Después fue a su cabaña con Emily, se aventó a su cama, lo cierto es que no podía borrar de su mente a Albert, sabía que algo pasaba con él y la doctora. Por lo que mejor era irse con cuidado.

—Emily voy a nadar un rato a la cascada

—Sabes que no te dejare ir sola ya está atardeciendo y los animales nocturnos estarán al acecho.

—De acuerdo, pero sabemos que estamos en una reserva está cercada, los dispositivos de seguridad implementados por mis abuelos hace tiempo, desde entonces no se ha acercado ningún animalito que pueda hacer daño.

—Es mejor que nos apuremos, avisare a los chicos.

Candy iba con sus "amigos" rumbo a la cascada, llevaba un traje de baño blanco de dos piezas, un pareo blanco a media pierna, de las mangas colgaban unos pompones, que se movían con esa sensualidad nata que Candy había heredado de su madre y un sombrero de palma. Después del accidente Candy tuvo que estar en rehabilitación, la natación era su mejor medicina para el dolor que fue desapareciendo poco a poco, desde entonces la practicaba, si era posible todos los días.

Un rubio de ojos azules también estaba en su lugar favorito la cascada Lion, ese nombre le pusieron los aldeanos. Albert escucho voces, se quedó quieto estaba arriba de un árbol, después de la comida con Candy, él y Lewa habían ido al consultorio a revisar los suministros. Así que no había visto a Candy.

Candy se quitó el pareo quedando en traje de baño, Edward y Vincent se quedaban a escasos metros dándole privacidad a Candy. Albert no quería ni respirar se sentía hechizado por lo que sus ojos veían. Candy empieza a nadar, disfrutando del agua, se zambullía como pez en el agua, para Albert era la imagen más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora. Pero lo mejor estaba por venir cuando Candy saliera del agua

Candy se acercaba a la orilla había terminado su rutina, el agua escurría por su cuerpo, sacudió su cabellera con sus dedos, dando esa apariencia de criatura salvaje, camino con su andar natural sensual, el agua escurriendo en medio de sus pechos, volvió a sacudir su cabellera. Albert estaba a punto de que le diera un infarto o algo parecido. Esa noche no podría dormir después de ver ese hermoso atardecer, donde una rubia se sumergía en el agua.

Candy llegaba a su cabaña con Emily. Edward y Vincent se retiraban a la suya. En ese momento sonaba el teléfono.

—¡Hola! Hija que tal estuvo el viaje,

—muy bien papá, Nasha y Dakarai me dieron un recibimiento hermoso.

—Ya vi las imágenes que mando Edward, mandare ampliar donde estas bailando con los niños, te vez maravillosa, me recuerdas mucho a tu madre.

—Papá, no quiero que te pongas triste,

—no hija, estoy bien te lo aseguro, me platicaron del incidente con la doctora y un doctor nuevo, sabes que te adoro hija pero no me gustaría verte involucrada en lío amoroso.

—Las noticias vuelan. —Los dos rieron al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno hija te dejo para que descanses mañana tienen el tour que tanto amas.

—Sí papá, te mando muchos besos, salúdame a nana Pony.

Amanecía en África Candyy sus guardaespaldas desayunaban para hacer el recorrido, visitaría a Rafta el león que había cautivado a Candy desde que tenía catorce años, esa melena cuando el léon sacudía su cabeza la tenía maravillada, había tomado muchas fotos de su último viaje había hecho un collage que adornaba el respaldo de su cama, pero le pedía a Dakarai que le enviara recientes, su padre no entendía porque sentía ese devoción por un león. Candy al salir vio que estaba Albert, no podía evitar verlo, Albert no podía pasar desapercibido para el ojo femenino.

—¡Buenos días, Señorita Candy!

—¡Buenos días, doctor Andrew!

—Llámame Albert, vamos a estar un tiempo conviviendo no me gustan mucho los formalismos.

—Entonces dime Candy como mis amigos.

Se dieron la mano sellando esa familiaridad, a lo lejos Lewa miraba la escena y no le gustaba lo que veía. Tendría que actuar antes de que esa chiquilla se metiera más entre Albert y Ella.

—¿Cómo esta Rafta?, Dakarai

—Bien señorita, las heridas han sanado después de su última pelea. Por cierto el doctor Andrew fue quien lo curo por primera vez hace unos años atrás y lo regreso a su hábitat.

—No lo sabía, Albert. —Dijo una sonriente Candy. Sonrisa que tenía cautivado a Albert.

—Entonces vamos a ver a Rafta

—No sabía que te gustaran los leones Candy

—La misma pregunta me hizo mi padre, no sé porque me siento atraída por Rafta desde que lo vi, sabes tengo un collage en mi habitación es el respaldo de mi cama.

Habría una conexión entre Rafta y los rubios porque ambos disfrutaban ver al león en su hábitat, Albert también tenía fotos de Rafta en su biblioteca.

Albert había buscado en internet sobre Candy White Douglas, heredera de la cadena de hoteles Paradise White y era nieta del banquero Alexander Douglas. Una chica sencilla que había perdido a su hermano y madre en un accidente, y el proceso de recuperación… Se decía que había pasado por varias cirugías para su recuperación, después había viajado con su padre por el mundo.

Y se preguntaba dónde estabas mi pequeña hechicera, que me quitas el aliento, al fin te he encontrado y no te dejare ir.

Pasaron tres semanas entre visitar a Rafta, las aldeas cercanas, curaciones por heridas menores. La amistad entre Albert y Candy se iba estrechando. Albert la invito a un lugar que Candy desconocía, sus "amigos" tendrían que ir también eran instrucciones de su padre.

Continuará...

 _ **Agradezco sus comentarios.**_

 _ **"Bendito es el tiempo en el que todo el mundo se dedica a una conspiración de amor"**_

 _ **Hamilton Wright Mabie**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 Ojitos azules y la nevada**

Albert llevo a Candy, a otra cascada no podían nadar, para eso tendrían que descender, no llevaban el equipo adecuado. Albert la había invitado a un picnic.

—Albert este lugar es hermoso

—Sabía que te gustaría, aunque está un poco lejos de la reserva.

Emily y los chicos les dieron privacidad, sabían que el rubio se moría por su jefa. Ya habían investigado, pasado la información al señor Henry.

Candy puso un mantel y se sentó llevaban lo necesario para pasar el día con víveres. Hasta un pastel de chocolate que le pidió Albert a Nasha que prepara. Nasha encantada de preparar el postre preferido de Candy, ella decía que había que darle una ayudaditaa esos rubios. Que formaban una hermosa pareja.

—El sonido es encantador, tómame una foto Albert con mi celular.

—Con el mío mejor. —Dijo Albert el pretexto que quería para pedir su número de teléfono y tener una foto de ella, aunque discretamente ya le había tomado varias. Su hermana puso el grito en el cielo cuando Albert le envió una foto de la hechicera que le había robado el corazón.

—Quiero ver como salí, está quedo perfecta se ve toda la cascada, mira si pongo mi mano aquí pareciera que estoy tocando el agua.

—Dame tu número para enviarte las imágenes, cuando lleguemos a la aldea te las mando. Le dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

—Albert puedo hacerte una pregunta

—sí, claro. ¿qué deseas saber?

—Hay una relación entre tú y Lewa… De pareja.

Albert no esperaba esa pregunta. Tenía que decirle a Candy la verdad, si quería que su relación avanzara.

—Hace dos años tuvimos una relación fugaz, ella me pidió que lo intentáramos, pero no quería jugar con sus sentimientos y decide terminar antes de hacerle daño. Vine a la reserva porque ella ya no estaba eso me dijeron, ella decidió quedarse. Tú me gustas Candy y mucho me he enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi. Ahora la sorprendida fue Candy no esperaba una declaración tan pronto de Albert, ella también se había enamorado de Albert.

—Tú también me gustas, pero siento que esto me acarreara problemas con Lewa se nota que ella te sigue amando.

—No tienes que preocuparte entre ella y yo no hay nada. Le dijo Albert acercando sus labios a los de Candy. Para Candy sería su primer beso a sus diecinueve años.

Albert beso sus labios, acerco a Candy a su cuerpo. Candy se dejó guiar por Albert, sentados en el pasto, al terminar el beso pudo ver de cerca esas esmeraldas que lo tenían hechizado, ese verde como la madre naturaleza. Sabía que era el primer beso de Candy, mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

—Es mi primer beso. —Dijo Candy sonrojándose

—Lo sé y estoy feliz por eso, no te dejare ir Candy espere tanto tiempo por ti, donde estabas metida mi pequeña hechicera.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Pensé que ya lo éramos. —Dijo una sonriente Candy

—Solo quiero asegurarme y que no es un sueño, te esperaba Candy, pensé que la mujer de mis sueños no existía, ahora la tengo entre mis brazos. Albert volvió a besar a Candy, saboreo los labios color cereza, un beso delicado y tierno, quería ir despacio. Si por el fuera se casaba hoy mismo.

Se separaron cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba, era Emily diciendo que tenían que regresar.

Al llegar a la aldea había un alboroto, estaba la policía rural, los niños y las señoras gritaban, parecía un linchamiento

—Sera mejor que esperes aquí Candy. —Dijo Edward

—Pero…

—Candy por tu seguridad espera aquí voy a ver qué está pasando.

Edward al acercarse y preguntar jefe de la policía, a que se debía tanto alboroto.

—Recibimos una llamada de la aldea, que viniéramos a detener a una mujer llamada Lewa, al parecer la señorita ha perdido la cordura al verse descubierta.

—¿¡Descubierta!?

—Los señores la sorprendieron tratando de meter una serpiente, a la cabaña de la señorita Candy.

—¿¡Cómo dice!?

—Lo que oye Edward y son de las más venenosas, aunque tenemos el antídoto gracias a la familia White-Douglas que han apoyado, para disminuir las muertes por mordedura de serpientes.

Edward con esa información palideció, se acercó a Josué del equipo de avanzada.

—Edward, la sorprendimos por medio de las cámaras, sabíamos que la señorita Candy no estaba, el detector de movimiento nos mandó una alerta, al ver las imágenes vimos a la doctora Lewa dejando la serpiente en la habitación de la señorita Candy. La orden de la familia es sacar a la señorita Candy de inmediato.

–De acuerdo

—Emily que está pasando, Candy espera sabes el protocolo a seguir

—Pero los aldeanos no me harían daño.

—Ellos no pero hay una persona que no te ve con buenos ojos —eso alerto a Albert que se bajó del jeep no quería dejar a Candy.

—Candy espérame aquí.

Dándole un beso a Candy. En eso venía Edward hablando por teléfono.

—Tenemos que sacar a Candy de inmediato, es una orden de la familia, quisieron atentar contra su vida.

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo Edward!? —preguntó Albert

—La doctora Lewa introdujo una serpiente en la habitación de Candy, al parecer está perdiendo la razón, la policía llego a tiempo antes de que los aldeanos hicieran justicia, ellos adoran Candy.

—Candy no te bajes

—Emily no entiendo, hay alguien herido

—Dakarai, Nasha ¿que sucede?

—Mi niña la doctora quiso matarte, metiendo una serpiente a tu habitación

—¿¡cómo!?

—Es hora de partir —dijo Edward

Candy le hablo a Albert, ella no le había hecho nada malo a la doctora para desear su muerte.

—Candy, te alcanzare en Chicago, no permitiré que Lewa vuelva acercarse a ti. El rostro de Albert mostraba tristeza hace unos momentos la tenía entre sus brazos y ahora tenía que dejarla partir por su seguridad. Sé despidió con un beso demandante, no le importo que hubiera público a su alrededor.

—Albert y si quiere hacerte daño. —Dijo Candy con cara angustiada

—Señorita Candy, quédese tranquila ya revisamos la cabaña del doctor. —Dijo Dakarai

—Tus cosas Candy ya fueron enviadas al hangar, esperamos verte de nuevo. —Dijo Nasha con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, Nasha regresare, me mandan fotos de Rafta.

Candy iba rumbo al aeropuerto pensativa, no podía creer que Lewa intentara matarla.

—Hemos llegado Candy, estás más tranquila

—sí, Emily no pensé que el viaje que hice con tanta ilusión terminara de esta manera.

—Hay que ver lo bueno. —Le dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

 _ **Pasaron dos años**_ Candy iba a la mitad de su carrera, ella en Chicago y el amor de su vida en Londres. Albert viajaba constantemente a Chicago. Esas separaciones les ayudo a fortalecer su relación ambos sabían que llegado el momento ellos tomarían las riendas de los negocios familiares, disfrutaban salir de viaje, tenían la promesa de regresar a África. Después del incidente con Lewa, su familia decidió que esperara, después recibieron la noticia que Lewa había fallecido en el hospital psiquiátrico.

—¡Buenos días! Mi amor

—¡Albert! ¡Buenas tardes! En Londres. Los dos rieron.

—Está nevando en Chicago

—Lo sé, porque estoy tocando la nieve con mi mano

—¿¡Cómo!?

—Estoy afuera de tu casa mi amor

—¡Queé!.

Candy aventó su celular salió corriendo a recibir a su novio, se arrojó a sus brazos. Albert la alzó y giro con ella, le dio un beso breve no quería dar un espectáculo a los vecinos.

—Albert porque no me avisaste que venias, como otras veces

—bueno quería sorprenderte solo mi suegro y nana Pony sabían.

—Así que tiene cómplices señor Andrew

—sí, mi pequeña hechicera, llegue ayer en la noche.

Su padre veía la escena por la ventana y sonreía, le gustaba ver feliz a su hija. Estaba contento con su yerno hasta cierto punto, era muy asediado por las mujeres. Eso lo comprobó en el aniversario de sus padres en Escocia.

 _ **Escocia un año atrás**_

Llegaban carros de lujo a la residencia de la familia Andrew, todos vistiendo la última moda en diseño y colores. Sé podía notar el nivel de vida de los Andrew y la mayoría siempre queriendo ser invitado por nada del mundo se perdían una invitación, o tal vez era por ver casada a unas de sus hijas con heredero del Banco Escocés.

—Candy estás hermosa mi amor

—Albert tú no te quedas atrás. —Le dio un beso en los labios.

—Bueno nos vamos hija,

—si papá.

Albert acompañado de Henry y Candy entraban al salón, las miradas iban a la pareja de rubios, fue sorpresa para una en especial ver a Albert tomando la cintura a Candy. Y de un trago se tomó la copa de vino que tenía en su mano.

—Candy querida te esperaba,

—gracias Ross, te vez hermosa embarazada la última vez que nos vimos no se notaba tanto.

—serán dos bebes Candy

—¡felicidades! Me imagino como estarán los futuros abuelitos.

—¡William! —Dijo Natasha una pelirroja que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, se podía notar que había pasado por el cirujano más de una vez. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Albert dejando su labial en su mejilla.

—¡Natasha! Te presento a mi novia y futura esposa, a mi suegro el señor Henry.

Esta demás decir que la pelirroja no presto atención a las presentaciones, solo quería arruinarle la noche a esa rubia que había ganado el corazón de William, ella muchas veces intento atrapar a Albert, pero todos sus intentos fracasaron.

—William me has tenido descuidada últimamente. —Le dijo acercándose al oído. Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar el señor Henry.

—Hija en el momento que tú digas nos vamos. —Dijo Henry viendo el rostro de su hija, el que la conocía a la perfección sabía que esa situación le resultaba incomoda a ella y a él también, él no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a su hija, así fuera William A. Andrew o el mismo rey de Inglaterra.

—Sí, papá solo vamos a despedirnos de los señores Andrew

—¡Candy! — susurro Albert

—Creo que tienes que hablar con la señorita, Albert.

Ross se sentía incomoda ella había presentado a Natasha a su hermano haciéndola de cupido, ahora se arrepentía, eso le había causado varios problemas con su hermano.

Albert se quedó con la pelirroja, mientras Ross no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, llevo a Candy y a su padre con su familia.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Natasha?, entre tú y yo no hay nada, al parecer estás pasada de copas.

—Solo arruinarle la noche a esa güera desabrida

—no te permito que te expreses así de mi novia

—Novia, y yo que fui en tu vida dime quieres que lo grite a los cuatro vientos.

—Yo no te prometí nada y tú aceptaste el trato.

En ese momento se acercó George con dos guardias el salón empezaba a llenarse y el espectáculo que se estaba llevando en la entrada, no era nada agradable.

—Sáquenla de aquí. —Dijo Albert molesto, y busco con la mirada a Candy.

—Podemos hablar William, en privado. —Dijo el señor Henry

—si vamos, también quiero aclarar el malentendido

—¿¡Malentendido? —Preguntó Henry

—Adelante, por favor. Me disculpo por lo ocurrido, no quiero que tengas una mala imagen de mí.

—Explícate, te escucho. Somos hombres y conozco el tipo de mujer que es Natasha.

—Conocí a Natasha en una fiesta.

Albert no quería echar de cabeza a su hermanita que bastantes problemas le ha acarreado al hacerla de cupido.

—Nos hicimos amigos, no podía ofrecerle más, ella aceptó… salíamos juntos, los que nos veían pensaban que éramos pareja, ella en su círculo cercano se presentaba como mi prometida, fue entonces que decidí poner fin a esa mentira.

—William, Candy es lo único que me queda de mi amada Clarisse, mi hija es una mujer fuerte, créeme que si tú tienes la osadía de lastimarla saldrá adelante, ella no se morirá de amor. Pretendientes no le han faltado, es una mujer hermosa. No quiero ver escenas como la de hace un momento. Si todavía hay más amigas con derecho en tu lista y que tengan el descaro de ofrecerse sin importar quién está contigo, te pido que dejes a mi hija en paz. Pudiste haber evitado el segundo acercamiento de esa mujer. Todavía tienes el labial en tu mejilla y el perfume de esa mujer en tu piel. —Dijo Henry saliendo de la estancia, dejando a Albert preocupado.

 _ **PRESENTE**_

—Entremos Albert, ¿ya desayunaste?

—Si mi amor, pero te acompaño.

Albert y Candy se habían comprometido en el aniversario de bodas de William y Priscilla Andrew.

—Hoy es mi último examen, Albert

—Te llevare a la universidad y te esperare

—Bienvenido joven William, le ofrezco un café o jugo

—Jugo está bien nana Pony

—William, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?, bien suegro.

A Albert le gustaba decirle suegro a Henry, la boda estaba programada para julio, Candy continuaría con sus estudios.

—Hija sé que tienes planes con Albert, la navidad la pasaremos en Escocia, viajare primero, quiero ver residencias allá. Albert tiene una sorpresa para ti y tiene mi permiso. Bueno no les quito más el tiempo, se van con cuidado al parecer caerá más nieve.

—Sí, papá nos vemos en la noche.

Candy se despidió de su papá con un beso y de nana Pony.

La nieve al parecer no iba a dar tregua, llegaron a la universidad. Candy iba vestida con un abrigo con cinturón asimétrico color negro, bordes dorados, guantes de piel, un gorro, pantalón de mezclilla botas negras. Albert también llevaba un abrigo en color negro. A su paso llamaban mucho la atención las miradas iban a ambos rubios, su compromiso había salido en los importantes periódicos de Estados Unidos y Europa. Cuando Albert acompañaba a Candy a la universidad no faltaba la señorita que quisiera hacerle plática en la cafetería o en los jardines mientras esperaba su prometida. Después del incidente de Natasha se mantuvo fuera de los reflectores, dejo de acudir a las reuniones, no quería tener un altercado con su suegro, por eso prefería volar a Chicago y estar cerca de Candy.

Candy termino su examen, era una alumna sobresaliente, era envidiada por unas cuantas, pero admirada por muchas más. A pesar de ser la heredera de una gran fortuna, siempre se dirigía con respeto a sus compañeros, si tenía que hacer fila en la cafetería ella tranquilamente espera su turno, su familia era benefactora de la universidad.

Candy le marco a Albert para saber dónde se encontraba.

—¡Albert! Ya termine el examen

—aquí estoy. —Le dijo Albert detrás de ella

—¡Albert! Siempre me sorprendes

—¿cómo te fue?

—Era teoría, nada complicado.

—Quiero llevarte a un lugar y la nieve parece que empeora.

Subieron a la camioneta de Albert, Candy puso la radio.

—¡Albert! La canción que me gusta como empieza.

Candy se pone a cantar la parte que le gusta, A Albert le encantaba escucharla verla con sus ojos cerrados entonados la canción.

 _ **En un día de estos en que suelo pensar…**_

 _ **Hoy va a ser el día menos pensado…**_

 _ **Nos hemos cruzado, has decido mirar**_

 ** _A los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado…_** La Oreja de Van Gogh (Rosas)

—¿Así que los ojitos azules?. —Dijo Albert con una sonrisa

—sí, desde que te vi no pude olvidar el color de tus ojos.

Albert se acerca para besar a Candy desde que llegó por ella, se moría por besarla.

—Te amo Candy. Y la volvió a besar

—Bueno cuales son los planes

—Vamos a ir a un lugar lo compre hace un año, esta semana termino la remodelación

—¿Es un edificio?

—Espera que lleguemos, parece que el día esta para un chocolate caliente.

Albert iba conduciendo, escuchaban las noticias del clima, tal vez su regreso a Londres tardaría, pero eso no le importaba si estaba con Candy. Faltaban seis meses para la boda quería que el tiempo volara.

—Hemos llegado

—es impresionante el edificio Magnolia, no me habías comentado nada,

—tu padre me recomendó al arquitecto, toda la planta de arriba es el penthouse. te gustara, puedes cambiar lo que desees.

—Albert y estos autos, hay inquilinos

—no, son míos y nuestra entrada es privada por lo que no veremos a los inquilinos, esta es nuestra cochera.

—Me gusta tener privacidad, señor Andrew tiene cómplices para todo

—si mi amor, después del incidente de Natasha no quiero tener a mi suegro de enemigo –ni me recuerdes eso amor. Dijo Candy algo molesta

—Candy mírame mi amor, tu eres la mujer que yo buscaba, soñaba, esas señoritas de socialité no me interesan. Mi hermanita queriendo hacerla de cupido, me acarreo muchos problemas, uno de ellos con tu padre. Solo tú ocupas mi mente, si por mi fuera me casaba hoy mismo mi amor. —Le dijo Albert besándola con desesperación, le beso la frente, la abrazo no quería soltarla.

—Te amo Albert. Le dijo Candy con una mirada de nostalgia.

Albert sabía que ese incidente le pudo costar perderla.

—Vamos al elevador, te tapare los ojos seré tu guía.

El ascensor abre las puertas

—¡lista! 1, 2, 3

Candy queda maravillada con el lugar, desde el celular Albert había prendido la chimenea, es espacioso, entra mucha luz, la vista es maravillosa está el lago. Albert la abraza por detrás le da un beso en el cuello –Te gusta – me encanta.

—Aquí tienes la tarjeta para entrar, un celular nuevo ya está programado para que prendas las luces, la chimenea o la música mientras vas subiendo en el ascensor y las llaves de los autos están en el bol de la entrada.

—Me gustó mucho, pero que veo nuestras fotos

—sí, pero la que tengo en mi mente esa no pude revelarla

—¿en tu mente?

—Sí, cuando salías de la cascada en traje de baño, no pude dormir esa noche

—te veías hermosa, estaba arriba del árbol no quería respirar por temor de ser descubierto

—nunca me lo dijiste

—Ahora te lo confieso, fue excitante ver correr el agua por tu cuerpo. —Le dijo Albert con un guiño

—Oh, mi celular está sonando, bueno

—hija estas en el penthouse,

—si, papá

—es mejor que se queden ahí, estaré más tranquilo a que anden por las avenidas, nos vemos mañana

—Está bien. papá

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que nos quedemos aquí, le preocupa que andemos fuera por la nieve

—Tengo permiso de mi suegro

—¡Albert! Quisiera ponerme cómoda

—ven vamos a la recamara, ahí tengo ropa para ti

—¡compraste ropa para mí!

—¡y para quien más!.

Candy se cambia se pone un pants, tenis. Albert igual se pone un pants del mismo color azul marino que Candy.

Albert y Candy calientan la comida previa que había dejado Albert, Después de comer se van al mueblo Albert se acuesta y pone a Candy encima de él.

—¿Estas cómoda?

—Sí, en una semana partimos a Londres para pasar la navidad, tus sobrinas ya quiero verlas.

—Están hermosas se parecen a Ross, aunque George dice que se parecen a él.

—Ja, ja, ja

—Se ve bien la pintura de nosotros con Rafta

—si el pintor hizo un excelente trabajo.

Albert carga a Candy para llevarla a la habitación, afuera la nieve poco a poco iba cubriendo lo verde en blanco, las ramas de los árboles pareciera que luchaban por contener el peso del hielo escarchado, techos, bancas, estatuas estaban cubiertas de nieve, la luz de las lámparas de las avenidas contrastaban con el blanco que cubría la ciudad, empezaban a verse las cuadrillas de limpieza para quitar la nieve de las avenidas. Mientras afuera el aire era gélido, en la recamara Albert desvestía a Candy, la había extrañado, él viajaba constantemente a Chicago.

Albert besaba a Candy en su cuello, recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, fue en uno de sus viajes a las islas Similan, en Tailandia, un paraíso tropical digno de una postal, donde tomaron un crucero de buceo, usaron el snorkel para observar de cerca la vida marina peces de colores, arrecifes de coral, Albert sabía que Candy por su accidente la natación era su deporte favorito. Le dijo espere por la mujer que soñé, deseaba y pensé que no existía Candy. Estaban desnudos Albert disfrutaba cada parte de su cuerpo, los gemidos de Candy lo excitaban, la deseo desde el primer momento que la vio. Albert se desvaneció y jalo a Candy a su pecho la tenía abrazada, acariciaba la espalda.

—Te extrañe mi amor, después de navidad viviré en Chicago ya lo hable con mis padres, desde aquí puedo estar al pendiente de los negocios no quiero sepárarme de ti, cada vez se me hace más difícil dejarte.

—También para mi es difícil Albert, no sé cómo le vamos hacer, con los negocios

—Los hoteles es fácil de llevar, se puede hacer una red, una base de datos con todos los hoteles, la matriz está en Chicago, visitas esporádicas juntas mensuales se escogería un lugar diferente, estar en sincronía con los encargados, es así como los tienen solo hay que hacer más óptimo el sistema y puedes monitorear desde tu computadora. Ya estoy trabajando en ese programa con un amigo experto en programación se llama Alistear. Te va a caer bien y su esposa Paty también.

Había pasado una semana, Candy y Albert partían a Londres en el jet privado de la familia, sus abuelos y su padre se encontraban ya en Londres. Henry había comprado una propiedad en Escocia y otra en Londres.

En el aeropuerto ya los esperaba una camioneta para llevarlos a casa de Albert, la familia se reuniría en Londres, luego partirían a Escocia a pasar la navidad.

—¡Bienvenidos! Hija, William.

Candy abrazo a su papá entraron abrazados a la residencia ya los esperaba Ross con sus gemelas de siete meses. Sus abuelos platicaban con William y Priscilla.

—Hija ya queríamos verte, —dijeron sus abuelos

—Abuelitos ya estamos aquí.

Candy abrazo y beso a sus cuatro abuelos. A Albert le encantaba ver a Candy como era cariñosa con su familia, todavía no platicaba con Candy pero él deseaba ser padre, no quería esperar.

Era una mañana fría cuando la familia partía a Escocia a pasar la primer navidad en familia de muchas que vendrían. El papá de Candy y sus abuelos fascinados con el recorrido que les dio William. Los valles glaciares y lagos, el icónico castillo sobre un cerro. Los abuelos se habían puesto de acuerdo para jugar golf con el señor William Andrew, el abuelo de Candy, Alexander Douglas aparte de la equitación que en su juventud practico, otro deporte que disfrutaba jugar era el golf.

—Entonces mañana Alexander nos vamos al club a jugar golf, espero estar en forma todavía. —Dijo William Andrew. Todos rieron

Mientras las damas se ocupan de los preparativos de la cena de nochebuena. Albert le hace un guiño a Candy porque él no quería dejarla.

—Albert deberías ir con ellos, te divertirás con las ocurrencias de mis abuelos, ya sabes que cuando se juntan no hay quien los pare. Me encanta verlos con esa energía, te acuerdas del viaje que hicimos con ellos.

–Sí, juntos son un peligro ja, ja, ja.

—Está bien, solo para estar tranquilo y no vayan a terminar a golpes estos jovencitos. Los dos rieron

La nochebuena llego, el árbol de navidad lucia con los regalos, envueltos en dorado, rojo y verde. Candy lucía un sencillo vestido en dorado, acompañado de joyería que Albert le había regalado, antes de cenar posaron para la foto familiar. Albert le tomo varias a Candy para su álbum personal. Pasaron a la mesa que estaba decorada con esferas pequeñas y grandes, piñas secas, follaje verde, las copas con borde en oro, la vajilla en color blanco borde dorado, mantelería roja, las copas empezaban a llenarse de champagne, en familia disfrutaban la cena con platica de los viajes en familia que habían hecho y sus anécdotas. Cuando intentaron los abuelos de Candy y su suegro aventarse de un paracaídas, pero gracias a Albert desistieron, lo gracioso fue cuando fueron regañados por sus respectivas esposas. Albert, Candy y su papá no paraban de reír, a lo que agrego el papá de Candy en broma que por eso él había decido no casarse de nuevo. Margaret y su esposo pasaban navidad con la familia de Nicholas.

Era un día frío soleado así había llegado la navidad en Escocia, Candy despertaba abrazada de Albert, no era un secreto para su familia que ellos ya tenían vida en pareja, solo esperaban llegar al altar para cumplir con los requisitos de los abuelos de Candy, verla vestida de blanco, entrando a la iglesia. Cada vez se parecía más a su madre.

Albert y Candy iban a pasar fin de año en Cancún, México. Habían rentado una cabaña relajante sobre el agua de la Riviera Maya, estarían una semana en ese lugar paradisíaco, conociendo la zona arqueológica, los cenotes, nadar, tomar algo de sol. Para después regresar a Chicago donde se quedaría Albert en compañía de Candy. Henry sabía que su hija se iría a vivir con Albert.

Albert le había platicado ese deseo, no querer separarse de Candy, su suegro le dijo si era el deseo de su hija él no se opondría.

Llegaba la primavera unos rubios despertaban pasado del mediodía, abrazados sin querer levantarse, Candy continuaba con sus estudios, Albert viaja esporádicamente cuando era requerido a Londres, sus padres habían decido quedarse a vivir en Escocia, George era el encargado de los negocios en Londres.

Candy sabía que se acercaba la fecha del fallecimiento de su hermano y su madre ponía nostálgico a su papá, por lo que decidieron pasar unos días en casa de su padre, la boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Continuará...

 _ **"Tal vez el mejor adorno de Navidad sea una gran sonrisa"**_

 ** _Anónimo_**

 _ **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 LA BODA**

La familia Andrew llegaba a Chicago dos semanas antes de la boda, Albert había comprado una residencia en Chicago, ahí se quedaría su familia, Candy había ido a la última prueba del vestido en compañía de suegra, cuñada, tía, sus abuelas y Paty. Margaret y Ross se habían hecho buenas amigas. Paty y Candy desde que fueron presentadas se volvieron inseparables, podría decirse que era su única amiga, amigas tenía muchas pero como Paty con esa sencillez igual que ella, lograron entenderse bien. Iban a los cafés solo ellas platica de chicas, sus respectivas parejas iban por ellas.

—Candy, hija me recuerdas a tu madre,

—no quiero verlas llorar mi madre estaría contenta,

—tienes razón hija, ella era muy alegre.

El vestido de Candy de hombros descubiertos, un escote de pliegues cruzado dejaba descubierta la mitad de la espalda terminado en forma de pico, ajustado a la pequeña cintura de Candy realzando más su busto, la cola de siete metros fue sugerida por su abuela la mamá de su madre y ella encantada, el diseño sencillo que siempre la ha distinguido pero no por eso dejaba de ser elegante.

Sus abuelas al verla vestida, no pudrieron evitar las lágrimas

—bueno lloramos de felicidad —dijo Margaret— y no se les olvide que tenemos noche de chicas ya está reservado el lugar.

—Pero tía yo…

—Nada hija ya los hombres saben que nos tienen que ir a buscar porque no podremos ponernos de pie ja, ja, ja.

—Tal vez lo que quieren es deshacernos de nosotras hay que reconocer que a veces nos pasamos de la raya. —Dijo la abuelita de Candy la mamá de su papá. Todas rieron

La vez que jugaron carreras de kayac en Canadá y terminaron con los brazos adoloridos y al día siguiente no podían pararse, que le digo ya no eres un jovencito que querías fracturarte todos los huesos. Ja ja ja

—Hay abuelita y así hay muchas anécdotas, cuando se juntan los abuelos y ahora se integra mi suegro, no les veremos ni el polvo. Ja, ja, ja

—La vergüenza que paso Nicholas cuando tu abuelo vio en Hawái al señor que cortaba los cocos fácilmente, se le metió en la cabeza querer cortar un coco, Nicholas no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando tu abuelo ya iba por la mitad, ya sabes cómo termino brazo enyesado, hematomas ja, ja, ja

—Ahora hay que tener cuidado son tres y ellos mismos se echan porras ja, ja, ja

—Ya nos alegramos con las anécdotas, que serían de los viajes en familia si no hay que contar regresando de ellos.

—Así es hija, el vestido te queda perfecto,Candy y nos gustó mucho.

—Señorita White ya no hay que hacer más ajustes, se lo enviamos pasado mañana.

—Gracias Eugenia

En la residencia Andrew estaban los caballeros haciendo planes para ir a un bar. Albert no estaba de acuerdo conociendo a sus abuelos políticos, tener que cuidarlos por las ocurrencias, estaba George, Alistear, Nicholas, que podían ayudarlo.

—Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí, si no le importa suegro aquí está el campo de golf que mande hacer.

—Hiciste una buena compra con esta residencia muy amplia.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —dijo Nicholas— . Después tendremos que ir por las señoras, hasta donde se habrá un show solo para mujeres, contratado por mi suegra.

Albert parpadeo varias veces. Su expresión les causo gracias a los caballeros.

—Candy no será la festejada te lo puedo asegurar, todos los caballeros rieron al mismo tiempo.

Es una espléndida mañana dijo Candy levantándose era el día que tanto había esperado, hoy contraería nupcias con Albert, desde que lo conoció supo que esos ojos azules no los iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

—Hija ya estas levantada

—sí, papá

—ya llegaron las señoritas que te van ayudar con tu arreglo, la misa esa las doce, no tardan en llegar tus abuelas y tus tíos también se arreglaran aquí.

Henry se dirige a su cuarto especial para hablar con su amada Clarisse.

—Hoy se casa nuestra pequeña, sé que este momento llegaría algún día, nuestro yerno se ha ganado mi corazón es el indicado para entregarle a nuestra hija.

—¡Buenos días! Hija,

—tía Margaret

—veo que ya te están arreglando

—sí, el baño fue relajante.

En la residencia Andrew. Albert se despertaba había deseado que el tiempo volara para casarse con Candy, se irían un mes de luna de miel, Candy había concluido su semestre todavía le faltaba un año y medio para concluir sus estudios, él iba apoyarla. Habían decido tener familia pronto, Candy deseaba que sus abuelos disfrutaran de sus bisnietos. La luna de miel sería sorpresa serían varios lugares, regresando les sería imposible salir, Candy estaría en clases.

Las palomas emprendían el vuelo su plumaje en su mayoría gris azulado, revoloteaban en la Catedral. Su arquitectura construida en el estilo del renacimiento gótico, al mismo tiempo se le integraron motivos simbólicos como un mensaje de la Iglesia moderna. Los transeúntes observaban los arreglos de rosas blancas que eran bajados y llevados al interior de la iglesia.

Candy estaba lista, tenía ganas de llorar sus abuelas le pidieron que se tranquilizara, era un maquillaje de día Candy lo había pedido casi natural, realmente su belleza resaltaba por sí sola.

Albert iba llegando a la iglesia en compañía de su familia, estaba nervioso.

—Albert, tienes que controlarte.

—No todos los días se casa uno, cuando la vi por primera vez quede hechizado supe que era la mujer por quien espere. —Le dijo Albert a George

—eso no tienes que decirlo se te nota a un kilómetro.

El automóvil que llevaba a Candy iba dando la vuelta para quedar frente a la iglesia.

—Entremos William, la señorita Candy va llegando, se escuchaban las campanas, el Arzobispo espera a Candy en la entrada. Candy bajaba emocionada, su padre le daba la mano y la abrazaba, él sabía que ganaba un excelente hijo.

—Vamos hija, no quiero que llores. Al mismo tiempo Candy y su padre miraron al cielo y le dedicaron una hermosa sonrisa.

Candy entraba apoyada en el brazo de su padre, Albert esperaba a su hechicera de pie.

Henry depositaba la mano de su hija en la de Albert, dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

—Estas hermosa mi amor. Candy le sonrió

—Tú no te quedas atrás guapo. Le dijo Candy haciendo un guiño

—Hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el casamiento entre la señorita Candy White Douglas y William Albert Andrew. William Albert y Candy White están entrando a esta forma de vida se darán su mutuo consentimiento y harán votos solemnes y como representación intercambiaran anillos. Los padrinos de anillos pueden acercarse.

—Yo William Albert te acepto a ti Candy como mi legítima esposa. Eres la mujer que tanto soñé y pensé que no existía, prometo amarte y respetarse, estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, por el resto de mis días. Dijo Albert con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Albert le coloca la argolla que sostenía Alistear en compañía de su esposa Paty.

—Yo Candy White te acepto a ti Albert como mi legítimo esposo. Desde este momento en adelante sé exactamente dónde irá mi vida. Prometo amarte y respetarte, estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, por el resto de mis días. —Dijo Candy deslizando la argolla en el dedo de Albert, los dos estaban llorando. El arzobispo le dijo puede besar a la novia.

Albert antes de besarla sonrió, la atrajo hacía él fue un beso tierno, los dos al mismo tiempo dijeron te amo. Sus abuelos lloraban, Margaret miraba hacia arriba nombrando a su cuñada, Henry se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Albert y Candy salen tomados de la mano, sus familiares e invitados venían atrás de ellos.

Las felicitaciones y abrazos no se hicieron esperar.

—Hija nos adelantamos a la recepción sabemos que quieren partir cuando antes.

—¡Al fin marido y mujer!. —Dijo Albert besando a Candy

—Quiero raptarte ya, que dices

—me encantaría pero debemos estar un rato con la familia.

Los novios llegaban al salón "Olivos" en la zona exclusiva de Chicago, fueron recibidos con aplausos.

Albert y Candy se dirigen al centro del salón, empieza a sonar las notas Candy no esperaba que Albert cantaría la canción, que le dedico cuando le pidió que fuera su novia.

 _ **El amor está en el aire**_

 _ **John Paul**_

 _ **El amor está en el aire**_

 _ **En todas partes que mire alrededor**_

 _ **El amor está en el aire**_

 _ **En cada vista y en cada sonido**_

 _ **Y no sé si estoy siendo insensato**_

 _ **No sé si estoy siendo prudente**_

 _ **Pero es algo en lo que debo creer**_

 _ **Y está allí cuando miro a tus ojos**_

 _ **El amor está en el aire**_

 _ **En el suspiro de los árboles**_

 _ **El amor está en el aire**_

 _ **En el trueno del mar**_

 _ **Y no sé si sólo estoy soñando**_

 _ **No sé si me siento cuerdo**_

 _ **Pero es algo en lo que debo creer**_

 _ **Y está allí cuando dices mi nombre**_

 _ **El amor está en el aire**_

 _ **El amor está en el aire**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **El amor está en el aire**_

 _ **En la salida del sol**_

 _ **El amor está en el aire**_

 _ **Cuando el día es casi un hecho**_

 _ **Y no sé si estoy en una ilusión**_

 _ **No sé si lo que veo es cierto**_

 _ **Pero es algo en lo que debo creer**_

 _ **Y estás allí cuando llego a ti**_

 _ **El amor está en el aire**_

 _ **En cada vista y en cada sonido**_

 _ **Y no sé si estoy siendo insensato**_

 _ **No sé si estoy siendo prudente**_

 _ **Pero es algo en lo que debo creer**_

 _ **Y está allí cuando miro a tus ojos**_

 _ **El amor está en el aire**_

 _ **El amor está en el aire**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **El amor está en el aire**_

—¡Albert!

—Te amo Candy. —Dijo Albert besando a Candy los dos estaban llorando, sus abuelas, Margaret, Paty, su suegra lloraban. Fue sorpresa para ellas escuchar a Albert cantar. Los invitados estaban de pie aplaudiendo.

Luna de miel

—Alcánzame. —Dijo Candy corriendo

—pequeña tramposa, que me darás si te alcanzo

—ya lo veras ja ja

Albert alcanza a Candy y la tumba quedando Candy arriba de su esposo

—pequeña hechicera te tengo

—¡uups!, creo que hubo un pequeño accidente. —Dijo Candy

—¿¡cómo!? Te lastime

—Se me rompió el bikini cuando me jalaste

—eso me ahorra tiempo. Dijo Albert besando a su esposa

—Albert, alguien puede verme

—no, nadie te vera, solo yo puedo verte,

—pero estamos en la playa

—es privada y es nuestra, solo estamos tu y yo, los empleados no pueden acercarse. Este es mi regalo de bodas mi amor, vendremos seguido. Y la cascada es otra sorpresa.

—¡Albert! Has gastado mucho,

—no cuando se trata de mi esposa, se cuánto disfrutas nadar y estar en la naturaleza, algo que disfruto también. Todo esto será de nuestros hijos algún día, quiero dejarlos protegidos Candy, como personas de negocios que somos sabemos las altas y bajas que puede tener la economía, tengo inversiones en otras áreas. Falta agregar todas las inversiones que heredaste de tu abuelo Alexander, más los hoteles. Vamos a disfrutar los últimos días de nuestra luna de miel. —Dijo Albert jalando el bikini de Candy, llevándola cargando al agua.

—Ya no los hacen como antes

—todavía estoy cohibida

—¿por qué? Conozco cada parte de cuerpo. —Dijo Albert acercándose a Candy

—que alguien me vea, nunca he estado en una playa nudista.

—Eso me deja tranquilo, —dijo Albert con un guiño—. Eres una mujer muy hermosa mi amor, siento celos cuando te miran.

—Qué me dice usted señor Andrew, no pasa desapercibido del ojo femenino.

Las olas los mecían el sol empezaba a ocultarse, los colores en amarillo y naranja contrastaban con el azul del mar, se veían destellos dorados en el agua.

Albert le había quitado la prenda que le quedaba a Candy, besaba su cuello, sus pechos, Candy rodeo la cintura de Albert con sus piernas

—No me cansare de amarte Candy

—te amo tanto Albert, que me parece estar soñando, encontrar a alguien con quien compartir tus gustos, disfrutar de su compañía, que te escuche, comparta tus locuras, cuando nos aventamos del paracaídas juntos, eso no lo sabe la familia, lo veía muy lejano.

—Nos hubieran reprendido los abuelos, me hubieran alejado de ti ja, ja, ja. Pero no te iba a poner en riesgo por eso se aventaron también los de seguridad.

—Si fue divertido, adrenalina pura, no lo volvería hacer. Al día siguiente fueron a la cascada.

Candy se aventaba un clavado y salía a la superficie moviendo su cabellera, Albert la rodeaba por la cintura, la giraba para verla de frente, la besaba estaban desnudos en la cascada.

—Esto quise hacerte cuando te vi en la cascada con tu traje de baño blanco, fue la imagen que me dejo extasiado. Apoderándose de su boca con desesperación, Candy se arqueo al sentir a su esposo dentro de ella. Era su ultimo día hicieron el amor regresando a la cabaña, cenaron. Partirían temprano rumbo Chicago

—Hija que bien se te ve. —Le dijo su padre dándole un beso en la frente.

—Pasemos a desayunar, nana Pony nos espera.

—Mi niña el bronceado les queda muy bien

—Si nana Pony, no queríamos regresar. Mañana regreso a clases

—Cuando te vea tu tía Margaret querrá irse de vacaciones también.

–Ja, ja, ja espero que sí nana Pony.

Candy regresaba a la universidad, Albert la llevaba se despedía con un beso, le costaba tener que dejar en la universidad rodeada de compañeros, más de uno estaba enamorado de ella. El partía a las oficinas del banco del abuelo Alexander Douglas.

El personal femenino no quito la vista de Albert, el bronceado, sus músculos marcados a pesar de llevar traje se podían notar, el señor Alexandre salió a recibirlo, pero se dio cuenta que del encantamiento en que habían quedado las mujeres, solo movió la cabeza para un lado y otro.

—¡Bienvenido! Muchacho, has dejado al personal femenino a punto de un infarto. ¿Cómo está mi nieta?

—Bien, la acabo de dejar en la universidad.

—Candy, Candy espera

—Paty, que alegría verte

—mírate Candy estas fabulosa con ese bronceado,

—Paty deberías tomarte unas vacaciones con Stear, ya sabes que la estadía corre por mi cuenta.

—Candy no quiero que pienses que soy aprovechada

—no Paty, eres la única que puedo considerar amiga, mi oferta sigue en pie. —Le dijo guiñándole el ojo—. ¿Estás trabajando en la universidad?

—Sí, entre entre semestre a la facultad de Filosofía y letras, serán tres horas diarias. Paty tenia veintiséis años, los mismos que Stear.

En el banco Albert estaba en conferencia con George y su padre, la fusión de los bancos sería beneficioso para ambas familias.

El suelo empieza a cubrirse de color naranja y café con la entrada del otoño, las primeras hojas cubrían los parques, aceras. Candy miraba por la ventana tomando una taza de café, se tocaba el vientre, tenía dos meses de embarazo iban a esperarse para darles la noticia a la familia, esperaban la llegada de su primer hijo para mediados de abril. La puerta se abre ella voltea y camina hacia su esposo, que la envuelve en sus brazos, buscando sus labios.

—¿Te sientes mejor, mi amor?

—sSí, es la última taza de café que tomare, ¿cómo te fue en el banco?, se arregló el problema con el cliente.

—Quedo solucionado, quieres cenar aquí o salimos fuera, mañana es sábado no vas a la universidad.

—Prefiero cenar aquí

—¿paso algo Candy?

—No mi amor, tal vez el embarazo me hace sensible y no quiero estar así, espero que me tengas paciencia

—toda la del mundo mi amor, estamos juntos en esto, era lo que deseábamos. La familia vendrá para pasar la navidad en Chicago. Vamos a cenar para ver una película.

—Hice una cena ligera, tarta light de queso. —Dijo Candy haciendo un mohín, eso le causo gracias a Albert.

—Mañana salimos a caminar para bajar la tarta dijo Albert.

—¡Albert! ¿¡Qué dices!? Ja, ja, ja

—Creo que la película la dejaremos para después. —Dijo Albert quitándole la ropa a Candy. Llevándola a la recamara.

Albert besaba a Candy, su pequeña hechicera que lo había atrapado desde el primer instante en que la vio. Cuando no podía ir por Candy a la universidad, estaba desesperado por llegar al departamento y no salir de la recamara. Recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a esa parte intima que hacía que su esposa se arqueara, disfrutaba verla en estado de éxtasis, cada gesto, escuchar cada gemido, lo excitaba. En un movimiento cambio de posición le encantaba ver a Candy con su cabellera revuelta, se apodero de su boca, la apretaba con su pecho, sentir su busto encima esa suavidad y los movimientos que hacia su esposa, él la apretaba más a su cuerpo.

Crash, Crash se escuchaba en la planta baja de la residencia White. La familia Andrew había llegado iban a pasar la navidad con Candy y su familia, los Andrew dormirían en la residencia White. El día anterior fue de compras navideñas, esferas, luces, regalos.

—¿¡Qué fue ese ruido!? —Dijo Ross

—no, no es lo que me estoy imaginado. —Dijo George bajando de prisa, el espectáculo que le esperaba pareciera que había entrado un tornado y había acabo solo con esa parte de la estancia.

—Catherine y Emily, no se muevan —dijo George con voz fuerte, hizo despertar a todos.

Las gemelas habían acabado con las esferas, el sonido que producían al caer al suelo les causaba gracia, lo volvían hacer hasta terminar con las esferas. La imagen quedaría grabada en el celular de su tía Candy que ya presentaba un embarazo de cinco meses, la familia estaba feliz con la noticia que sería un varón.

Esa navidad en Chicago el árbol de navidad quedaría sin esferas, solo con los adornos que se habían salvado a todos les pareció tierno, sería una anécdota para recordar.

Continuará...

 _ **"¡Feliz, feliz Navidad, la que hace que nos acordemos de las ilusiones de nuestra infancia, le recuerde al abuelo las alegrías de su juventud, y le transporte al viajero a su chimenea y a su dulce hogar!"**_

 _ **Charles Dickens**_

 _ **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6 LA LLEGADA DE WILLIAM HENRY ANDREW WHITE**

Henry caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo del hospital, su hermana y su madre estaban en la capilla. Su padre le hacía compañía, pidiéndole calma.

—Henry como esta mi nieta,

—no han salido todavía, William está adentro

Dentro del quirófano estaba Candy sudorosa, apretaba la mano de Albert.

—Vamos mi amor, estamos juntos recuerdas.

Se escuchó un llanto fuerte, Albert corto el cordón umbilical de su hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Le dio un beso a su esposa.

—¡Qué pulmones tiene este bebe!.—Dijo el doctor Martín dándole el bebe a la enfermera para limpiarlo. Luego se lo puso a Candy para que lo amantara. Candy lo recibió besándolo, el niño se prendió de su pecho.

—Me llevare al niño dijo el pediatra para revisarlo, lo podrá ver en los cuneros en media hora

—Es hermoso mi amor, se parece a ti. —Dijo Candy

—Señor Andrew puede salir, por favor, tenemos que asear a la señora.

—Regreso en un rato mi amor, voy avisarle a la familia.

Albert salía del quirófano se quitaba el desechable, llevaba los ojos llorosos.

—Es un niño hermoso, Candy está bien, en media hora lo llevaran al cunero.

—William pedí que dejaran al bebe con mi hija, está el equipo de seguridad ya dispuesto.

—Gracias suegro, Candy será dada de alta pasado mañana.

 _ **Ocho meses después**_

—Vamos Willy hoy es un día importante para mamá y hay que estar presentables, le decía Albert a su hijo que era su adoración, mientras lo vestía, era su compañero, los primeros meses se quedaron a vivir con su suegro por petición de él, en contadas ocasiones lo llevo a la oficina para firmar papeles, no quería tener una niñera para su hijo, regresaba al departamento y después iban por Candy, Willy al ver a su mamá le extendía sus bracitos, Albert estaba feliz con su hijo, después de comer con Candy y su hijo el regresaba al banco. Willy tenía los ojos azules, el cabello ensortijado como el de su madre y pequeñas pequitas en su nariz. Escuchaba atento lo que le decía su padre, hacía burbujitas, los dientes de leche estaban saliendo, su padre y sus abuelos ya estaban en la universidad, sus tíos y primos estaban por llegar.

—¡Lista mi amor!

—sí, estoy algo nerviosa,

—fuiste la mejor de tu clase Candy, Will y yo estamos orgullosos. —Dijo Albert mirando a su retoño, el niño parecía entender lo que su padre decía, sonrió a su madre—. Lo que lamentamos es el paseo a la universidad ya no lo tendremos, pero buscaremos otro ¿verdad hijo?, haciendo un guiño a su hijo.

Entregaban el diploma a la mejor alumna de la generación nombrando a Candy, su familia de pie aplaudiendo, Willy con sus manitas imitando lo que hacían sus bisabuelos.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija, recuerdo cuando te fui a buscar a la preparatoria querías prepararte para tu examen. No paso por mi mente que vendría con mi nieto. —Dijo Henry cargando a su nieto que lo traía loco, le pedía a Candy y Albert que se lo dejaran un fin de semana para que ellos pudieran salir al cine, a dar una vuelta.

Caía agua nieve los meteorólogos pronosticaban una fuerte nevada, la familia pasaría la navidad en Chicago y la familia de Albert en Londres.

Las noticias y los periódicos alertaban de la tormenta de nieve que estaba azotando al país, que se mantuvieran en los refugios la gente que vivía en la calle, y estuvieran al pendiente de las noticias. Fuertes vientos y abundante nieve lo que ha obligado a declarar la situación de emergencia en varios estados. Se había paralizado el tráfico aéreo, no recomendaban salir a carretera, eran fechas para pasar en familia, pero la seguridad estaba primero, pedían a la ciudadanía mantenerse en casa.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre cuando Albert recibe una llamada de su suegro, que iba rumbo al hospital su padre se había puesto mal, las bajas temperaturas por lo que estaba atravesando el país habían afectado su salud.

Albert se vestía rápido despertaba a Candy, pero ella se quedaría en el departamento.

—Mi amor, despierta

—¡Albert! ¿Qué haces levantado?… Willy

—él está bien mi amor, voy al hospital, tu abuelo Henry está internado, tu padre va rumbo al hospital.

—¡Albert!

—Mi amor quiero que te quedes aquí con el niño, hazme caso el clima no está para sacar al niño, la cena se cancela. Voy al hospital y te marco.

—Mandare a traer a nana Pony con uno de seguridad, para que no esté sola,

—solo que se abrigue bien no quiero tener otro enfermo en la familia. Albert se despido de Candy dándole un beso.

El abuelo de Candy pasaría una semana en el hospital, se turnaban para hacerle compañía, su padre y nana Pony se fueron a su departamento, su abuelita se quedaría en el hospital. La habitación de lujo cinco estrellas, ella había pedido no separarse de su esposo.

Sus abuelos se quedarían a vivir con su padre, después del susto que se llevaron, llego a tiempo al hospital con cuadro de fiebre y tos.

— _ **Bravooo, Willy. Willy cumplía un año de edad**_ , sus padres habían decido viajar a Londres para celebrar en familia, harían un viaje a Montecarlo, estarían hospedados en el hotel Paradise White.

—Willy mira la cámara, decía Catherine.

Estaban emocionadas con su primito, en un descuido de Albert, Willy agarro el pastel de chocolate, chupando su manita de betún, y embarrando la cara de su padre y sus cabellos. La imagen quedaría en una postal, papá e hijo embarrados de pastel.

—Paty me alegra que hayan venido vamos a tomar algo de sol con los niños, mis abuelas y mi suegra se van al casino, mi tía y Ross no tardan en bajar. Willy está desesperado le encanta estar en el agua, voy aprovechar que es temprano. Los caballeros se fueron en el yate, me quedo tranquila porque Albert y George están con ellos. Cuando se juntan mis abuelos y mi suegro, no sabemos que esperar ja, ja, ja.

—Gracias por invitarnos, Stear no quería venir, decía que era un viaje familiar.

—Paty yo los considero de mi familia, te veo como una hermana no lo olvides, aunque se hayan cambiado a los Ángeles por el trabajo de Stear. Nos seguiremos frecuentando. Y ahora que esperan a su primer bebe, y toda va perfecto hay que aprovechar un viajecito no cae nada mal, —le dijo Candy haciendo un guiño.

—Hija vamos hay que aprovechar la mañana, no quiero que las niñas tomen mucho sol, ahí viene nana Pony.

—Si tía. —Dijo Candy agarrando a Willy, que estaba desesperado por llegar al agua.

Candy había escogido un traje de baño rojo en una sola pieza, una línea blanca que daba la impresión de ser un cierre, sus gafas, un sombrero de palma. Sus movimientos sensuales que había heredado de su mamá, no pasan desapercibidos para el ojo masculino, el que la viera daba la impresión de dedicarse al modelaje. Candy no perdía de vista a su hijo, jugando en la arena, Paty, su tía y sus sobrinas estaban en el agua. El sombrero de Candy voló, fue recogido por un caballero que tenía rato mirándola, se acercó y se lo dio inclinándose, verla de cerca quedo prendado de su belleza, entrego el sombrero y dio la vuelta, metros atrás venia Albert había observado la escena, Willy al ver a su padre corrió hacía el, que lo alzo en sus brazos y le dio vueltas.

—Sucede algo cariño, —dijo Albert

—no mi amor, el señor recogió mi sombrero, yo lo daba por perdido no iba a dejar a Willy solo por ir tras mi sombrero,

—hiciste bien. Le dijo dándole un beso en la boca, en presencia de su hijo.

—¿Mis abuelos?

—Ahí vienen, salimos muy temprano en el yate, estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿¡Por mí!?

—Willy tiene mucha fuerza y corre, pudiera ganarte

—sí, me trajo casi arrastrando al agua ja, ja, ja

—Ahora vamos a darnos un chapuzón los tres. —Dijo Albert tomando de la cintura a Candy.

Sus primos Nicholas y George venían con los abuelos, al pendiente que no se les ocurriera hacer de las suyas.

La familia Andrew y White regresaban a Chicago estaba cerca la boda de Nicholas Jr. Los novios habían pedido algo sencillo solo la familia y amigos allegados. Willy sería pajecito era un encanto de niño, alto para su edad. En ese viaje familiar venía en camino su hermana Clarisse.

 _ **Willy de 16 años**_ era aficionado al deporte saltos ecuestre se preparaba para un campeonato en New york acompañado de su caballo Rafta en honor a un león que sus padres conocieron en África. Estaba en compañía de sus padres, su hermana Clarisse y su abuelo. Hacía cinco años que su bisabuelo Alexander había fallecido, él le había regalado a Rafta. Sé había reunido con sus otros bisabuelos estarían programando sus próximas aventuras en el cielo.

—¡Albert! Ya le toca a Willy

—Si tranquila, él se ha preparo, se cómo te pusiste cuando te dijo de su deporte favorito, tenemos que apoyarlo, él sabe que después lo dejara se lo prometió a su bisabuelo.

—Bien Willy,

Gritaba Clarisse, había sacado los ojos azules de su padre y el cabello lacio.

Su abuelo Henry se había puesto de pie en el último salto que le faltaba, había realizado un trabajo limpio colocándose en primer lugar, solo falta un jinete por participar. La rutina del último participante tuvo penalización por derribar tres obstáculos quedando Willy en primer lugar.

Su abuelo gritaba de emoción junto a su nieta, Candy lloraba abrazada de Albert. Willy miraba al cielo y sonreía, a su corta edad era asediado por las jovencitas. Él quería ir despacio y viajar como sus padres.

La mañana era fría acompañada de lluvia, se pronosticaba tormenta eléctrica para la noche.

Albert se despertó en la madrugada observaba a su esposa a sus casi treinta y ochos años y él por cumplir los cuarenta y seis. La veía hermosa los embarazos habían moldeado su cuerpo, ella seguía practicando natación, su cuerpo era tonificado. Quería despertarla y hacerle el amor hasta quedar inconsciente, recordaba cuando la vio por primera vez. Daba gracias por haberla conocido, deseaba tener más hijos pero el ultimo embarazo Candy había sufrido un desgarre, por poco la pierde.

 _ **No quiero perderme una sola cosa**_

 _ **Aerosmith**_

 _ **Podría estar despierto solo para oírte respirar,**_

 _ **mirar tu sonrisa mientras estás dormida,**_

 _ **mientras estás lejos y soñando,**_

 _ **podría gastar mi vida en esta dulce rendición,**_

 _ **podría estar perdido en este momento para siempre,**_

 _ **en dónde cada momento gastado contigo,**_

 _ **es un momento que atesoro.**_

 _ **No quiero cerrar los ojos,**_

 _ **no quiero caer dormido,**_

 _ **porque te echaría de menos cariño,**_

 _ **y no quiero perderme una sola cosa,**_

 _ **porque incluso cuando sueño contigo,**_

 _ **el sueño más dulce nunca evitaría**_

 _ **que todavía te echara de menos, cariño,**_

 _ **y no quiero perderme una sola cosa.**_

 _ **Recostado cerca de ti,**_

 _ **sintiendo los latidos de tu corazón,**_

 _ **y me pregunto qué estarás soñando,**_

 _ **me pregunto si es a mí a quien estás viendo,**_

 _ **entonces beso tus ojos y**_

 _ **doy gracias a Dios porque estamos juntos.**_

 _ **Y solo quiero estar contigo,**_

 _ **en este momento, para siempre, para siempre jamás.**_

 _ **No quiero cerrar los ojos,**_

 _ **no quiero caer dormido,**_

 _ **porque te echaría de menos cariño,**_

 _ **y no quiero perderme una sola cosa,**_

 _ **porque incluso cuando sueño contigo,**_

 _ **el sueño más dulce nunca evitaría**_

 _ **que todavía te echara de menos, cariño,**_

 _ **y no quiero perderme una sola cosa,**_

 _ **no quiero perderme una sola sonrisa,**_

 _ **no quiero perderme un solo beso.**_

 _ **Bueno, solo quiero estar contigo,**_

 _ **justo aquí contigo, justo así,**_

 _ **solo quiero tenerte cerca,**_

 _ **siento tu corazón tan cerca del mío,**_

 _ **y estar aquí en este momento,**_

 _ **por el resto del tiempo.**_

 _ **No quiero cerrar los ojos,**_

 _ **no quiero caer dormido,**_

 _ **porque te echaría de menos cariño,**_

 _ **y no quiero perderme una sola cosa,**_

 _ **porque incluso cuando sueño contigo,**_

 _ **el sueño más dulce nunca evitaría**_

 _ **que todavía te echara de menos, cariño,**_

 _ **y no quiero perderme una sola cosa.**_

 _ **No quiero cerrar los ojos,**_

 _ **no quiero caer dormido,**_

 _ **porque te echaría de menos cariño,**_

 _ **y no quiero perderme una sola cosa,**_

 _ **porque incluso cuando sueño contigo,**_

 _ **el sueño más dulce nunca evitaría**_

 _ **que todavía te echara de menos, cariño,**_

 _ **y no quiero perderme una sola cosa,**_

 _ **no quiero cerrar los ojos,**_

 _ **no quiero caer dormido,**_

 _ **no quiero perderme una sola cosa.**_

El clima afuera pareciera que alguien estaba molesto los truenos y rayos alumbraban la estancia, un trueno fuerte hizo despertar a Candy, vio a su esposo que la miraba.

—También te despertaste

—hace rato mi amor, te observaba. —Le dijo Albert besándola acariciando su busto sobre la bata transparente, bajo su mano a la cintura, a su cadera y se dio cuenta que Candy no tenía su prenda íntima. La acerco más a él y la subió a horcajadas cayeron sus rizos en el rostro de Albert, deslizo su prenda para dejarla desnuda frente a él, se sentó en medio de la cama con Candy rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, beso sus pechos, estimulaba esa parte íntima, escuchar los gemidos de su esposa, el gustaba tenerla así, se recostó con ella encima, no dejaba de besarla, en un solo movimiento cambiaron de posición, fue dejando una huella de besos, hasta encontrarse con esa parte íntima disfrutaba acariciar, saborearlo. Entro lentamente con movimientos pausados, nunca se cansaría de amar a su esposa. Recostó a Candy en su pecho.

—Creo que te desperté con el pensamiento mi amor, te deseaba. —Dijo Albert

—Te espere mi amor, sabes que los niños se van el fin de semana con su abuelo

—lo sé, la junta se alargó, estaba en conferencia con George y unos inversionistas, no quise despertarte pero me moría por hacerlo. Nuestros niños ya son adolescentes —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—La navidad la pasaremos aquí, ¿vendrá tu familia siempre?

—Si me confirmo George

Amanecía el suelo todavía encharcado prueba de que la tormenta no dio tregua durante la noche. Willy y Clarisse tenían planes de ir al cine con su abuelo a ver Star Wars compraron palomitas y refresco. Su abuelo disfrutaba a sus nietos, su hija le había pedido irse a vivir con ellos a la residencia, el departamento lo dejaban para ellos el fin de semana, el señor Henry también quería su privacidad hacia tres años de la partida de nana Pony, irse a vivir con su hija sería dejar su cuarto especial donde leía y hablaba con su esposa.

Continuará...

 _ **"La Navidad es la temporada para encender el fuego de la hospitalidad en el salón, la llama genial de la caridad en el corazón"**_

 _ **Washington Irving**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

 _ **LA VIDA CONTINUA**_

Albert colocaba la extensión al tomacorriente para dar luz al pino, al momento de prender las luces blancas. Hubo exclamaciones.

—¡Ah que lindo!. —Dijo Clarisse. Ya vienen los tíos, las gemelas y mis abuelos.

La familia Andrew llegaba a la residencia de Candy, para pasar nochebuena y navidad. Era un día frío las nevadas habían dado tregua a las familias, parecía que ahora si el clima estaba a favor de que esta navidad fuera la celebración y la unión entre las familias.

Candy se ponía nostálgica sus abuelos y nana Pony se habían adelantado, Albert llegaba junto a ella y la abrazaba.

—Ellos están bien donde quiera que se encuentren, nosotros debemos seguir viviendo y disfrutar cada instante tenemos una hermosa familia. Nuestros hijos harán su vida, habrá personas que ya no estarán aquí y otras que pronto se despedirán pero cada una deja cosas atrás que nos permiten saber quiénes eran y recordarlas. Estarán en nuestros corazones.

—Tienes razón mi amor, ellos eran muy alegres y aventureros las anécdotas de los viajes, ¿crees que tus padres quieran viajar?, nos hace falta un viaje familiar.

—Mis padres y mi suegro tienen más energía que tú y yo juntos mi amor, ja ja ja. Ya llegó la familia

—Candy hija mírate los embarazos te pusieron más hermosa. —Dijo su suegra— las gemelas ya estaban desesperabas por ver a sus primos, las próximas vacaciones queremos irnos de viaje con los nietos, tu padre y tus primos. Así aprovechan y se dan una escapada en pareja. —Le dijo su suegra haciendo un guiño.

—¡Pero que hermoso pino, ahora si con todos los adornos!. —Dijo señor William. Los mayores rieron, recordando la anécdota de las gemelas.

—Tía Margaret que tal el viaje,

—Todo bien hija, que hermosa te quedo la casa

—Si, todos ayudamos a poner los arreglos navideños.

El árbol de navidad natural, brillaba con sus luces blancas, es una tradición en la familia White juntarse para decorar el árbol. En la chimenea colgaban los calcetines con los nombres de la familia, dentro estaban los pequeños regalos, con dulces. No podía faltar el Muérdago cada que alguien pasaba de bajo tiene que darse un beso y tomar un fruto, las galletas de jengibre de todas formas de pino, caramelo, de regalo, de campana, estrella. La mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel rojo y dorado, la cristalería y cubiertos de plata heredada de familia resaltaban con las luces que se reflejaban del árbol pareciera que esperaban que sus dueños se sentaran a degustar, lo que la mesa les ofrecía desde el tradicional pavo, puré, ensalada, postres, vino.

Poco a poco iba disminuyendo lo que la mesa ofrecía, entre risas y anécdotas que pasaron durante el año y los propósitos que no pudieron cumplir, pero que estarían en la lista del próximo año, era hacer un viaje familiar.

Recordaron con alegría a familiares que ya no estaban, porque así eran ellos, alegres aventureros y ellos querían seguir esa tradición familiar, aventurarse, seguir llenando el álbum con buenos momentos, inculcar eso a las nuevas generaciones. Porque el tiempo no se detiene y la vida continua…

 **Cinco años después**

—¡Alexander espera hijo, no puedo alcanzarte, Alberttt!. A lo lejos un rubio de ojos azules corría al escuchar a su esposa gritar, entonces vio otra cabellera rubia que corría, si seguía a ese ritmo llegaría pronto a la cascada, por su mente cruzaba la tragedia que estaba por ocurrir. Albert paso a Candy como si estuviera en una competencia de atletismo, alcanzo a sostener a su hijo de cuatro años, tres metros antes de llegar al límite de la cascada. Lo abrazo y se tiro al suelo con su hijo en el pecho, con su corazón acelerado, besaba a su hijo, lo apretaba no quería soltarlo.

—Alexander no vuelvas hacerlo. —Le dijo mirándolo de frente y volvió abrazarlo, para Alexander parecía un juego y sonreía. Su padre tuvo que hablarle en un tono autoritario.

—No es un juego Alexander, mírame no puedes correr a la cascada es peligroso. — al escuchar la voz fuerte de su padre lo abrazo llorando.

—Solo quería que mami me alcanzara

—Recuerda lo que platicamos, dónde si puedas jugar y donde hay peligro, me diste un gran susto y a tu madre también, pudiste caer al precipicio.

—Aquí fue donde tú y mami se conocieron

—Si aquí fue hijo, mira ahí viene mami corre abrazarla porque también se asustó.

—Mami, mami no quería asustarte

—Hijo de mi alma, no vuelvas hacerlo. —Decía Candy llorando

—No mami no quiero verte llorar. Se acercó Albert y abrazo a los dos, dándole un beso a su esposa.

—Guacala, eso hace también Willy con su novia. —Dijo Alexander tapándose los ojos

—¿Mamá, papá que son esos gritos?. —Los rubios interrumpieron el beso y sonrieron. —pregunto Clarisse

—Tu hermano hija que nos dio un susto al correr a la cascada

—Ven acá hermanito no vuelvas a asustarnos de acuerdo, a la cascada no. Clarisse lleno de besos a su hermano Alexander era su adoración, era idéntico a su madre cabello rebelde, ojos verdes y pequitas en la nariz. Vamos con Willy y el abuelo, ahora no te perderemos de vista niño, asustaste a mami.

Albert se quedó con Candy abrazándola, le besaba la frente,

—¿Ya estás más tranquila?

—Si mi amor, ya no quiero pensar, se soltó de mi mano. Regresemos a la reserva

—Pero antes déjame recordarte nuestro beso. —Dijo Albert besando a Candy

—Quien iba a pensar que a mis treinta y ocho años, iba a ser mamá. —Dijo Candy sonriente

Candy había quedado embarazada antes de navidad en esa entrega, donde su esposo llegó tarde y la observa dormida, después del nacimiento de Clarisse, hubo complicaciones en el parto. Albert ante el temor de perderla había decidido cuidarla evitando un embarazo. Solo un milagro podría darse.

—Tal vez los ángeles que tenemos en el cielo se confabularon y nos mandaron a William Alexander. Porque nos estábamos cuidando, después de que casi te pierdo con Clarisse, pero Alexander tiene más energía que Willy o será que ya me estoy haciendo viejo ja ja ja.

—Usted viejo señor Andrew, pero si los años no pasan por usted

—¿Me está usted coqueteando señora Andrew?. Te amo tanto mi amor, aquí te conocí, espere por la mujer que soñé, deseaba y pensé que no existía. —Dijo Albert besando nuevamente a Candy.

El sonido que produce la cascada cayendo verticalmente por efecto de la gravedad, y en su caída podemos cerrar los ojos e imaginar el camino que seguirá, que arrastrara a su paso, algo puede quedarse atorado en una piedra o aferrarse a un tronco, pero la fuerza que lleva el agua hará que ese objeto se quede o continúe su camino. Como la vida misma.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Antes de llegar la navidad, las familias pasamos por altibajos momentos tristes, alegres…**_

 _ **"Una escucha honesta es la mejor medicina que podemos ofrecer al que pasa dolor (Jean Cameron)"**_

 _ **"No te avergüences de llorar; tienes derecho a llorar. Las lágrimas son sólo agua, las flores, los árboles y las frutas no pueden crecer sin agua. Pero también debe haber luz solar. Un corazón herido sanará en el tiempo y cuando lo hace, la memoria y el amor de nuestros perdidos serán sellados en nuestro interior para confortarnos (Brian Jacques)"**_

 _ **Les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo**_

 _ **Mi aporte de fic navideño, gracias a Gaby y Mariela**_

 _ **Mi admiración para todas las chicas que participaron en esta dinámica**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


End file.
